Differences
by Zephiron
Summary: My first story. A flygon and an altaria sat on a cliff watching the sunset.


**This is my first story so sorry if I did something wrong. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

On the cliff of a forest there were two pokemons sitting on a cliff watching sunset, a Flygon and an Altaria.

"Um… Sky?" the Flygon said.

"Is something bothering you?" The Altaria asked back.

"I'm just….. wondering." The Flygon answered.

"You know that you can tell anything Land" Sky said. Then she looked back at the setting sun.

There was a long pause until Land laid down on the cliff. "I'm just wondering about how many times we have come to see the sun set." Land said his eye closed.

"Well, I have never thought of that. Maybe at least thirty or forty times." Sky answered.

"Really? That many?" Land asked sitting facing toward the setting sun.

"Of course, and you should know that I have done it around hundred times before I met you." She answered

"So you are telling me that I make you too busy to see the sunset every day?" He asked back annoyed and felt like Sky was trying to mess with him.

It took a while before Sky started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Land asked annoyed. He hated when someone was hiding a secret from him. Seeing his reaction, Sky began to laugh even louder.

"You're a trouble maker and I guess you didn't realize that until now." Sky said in a teasing tone.

"I'm not!" Land said defensively.

"And you are acting like a kid" Sky said with a big grin.

"For the second time **I'm not!**" Land shouted completely annoyed.

"Accept it Land, You're a trouble maker." Sky teased

"For the third time **I'm not!**" Land shouted again. He then crossed his arms and turned his face away from Sky.

* * *

A few moments later Land thought of a plan to revenge Sky. He then swung his tail at the ground and sent a group of dirt clouds at Sky's face. She coughed a little then gave him a 'what did you do that for' look but what she saw was Land still turned his face away from her with a small grin on his face. "Now you're acting like a kid." Sky said.

"Really?" Land countered then gave Sky an evilly grin.

"You're still a kid" Sky repeated.

"Well.., you're not much older than me. I guess that makes you a kid as well." Land said. What he got was a stare from Sky. "Come on Sky don't be a sore loser" Land said still trying to continue teasing Sky.

"Whatever" Sky rolled her eyes.

They sat there until the sky turned from orange to black. "Sky?" Land said. What he got from her was a total silence 'Is she still angry at me?' He thought. "Sky?" He tried again and what he got was still the same. "you're still mad at me, aren't you?" He asked.

"What if I say yes?" She asked back turning her face to him.

"Well…" He trailed off searching his mind for the right words. Sky rolled her eyes she knew that he would say 'I'm sorry' and she was right.

"I will say sorry" Land said "I should ..."

"That's enough" Sky cut his sentence then she gave him a smile and he smiled back."What were you trying to said before?" Sky asked.

"Um….. nothing" Land said hesitantly. Sky raised her eye brow. That made Land felt uncomfortable.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Sky asked in a serious tone.

"O..O..Okay.." Land said inconveniently. "I just want to ask you this…" Land said looking away.

"Well?" Sky said waiting for him to ask.

"Do you…. Like me?" Land finally said. Sky who heard the question was totally surprised. She only stared at Land trying to recover. "It's okay if you don't . I just wanted to tell you that I really like you that's all." He said looking away again. Sky who started to recover saw him extending his wings.

"Land" She called his name. He then turned to face her sadly. He thought she didn't like him. "I… I really like you too." Sky said giving him a faint smile. Land then smiled back and then walked back and sat next to her.

"You aren't lying, right?" Land asked.

"Just because we're difference doesn't mean that I must hate you." Sky said.

"So…. You're not lying….., right?" Land asked again. Sky rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Of course I'm not lying." Sky answered.

"So…." He didn't have time to finish his sentence.

"Don't ask me about it again" Sky cut his sentence.

"I'm not going to ask. I'm going to say..." He trailed off again.

"Well?" Sky raised her eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"I love you." Land finally said.

"I love you too." Sky said back. They leaned toward each other until Land's mouth met Sky's beak.

"So... you love me even we're difference?"He asked

"You really need to ask me aboout that? Of course I do." She smiled. "We'd better head back home. It's getting dark." Land said.

"Yeah" Sky looked up to the stars that shined brightly in the night sky.

"Catch me if you can!" Land flew off leaving Sky behind.

"Hey! Not fair." She yelled following him.

* * *

**Thanks for some comments and reviews ****if possible.**

**I was planning to a 'multichapter story' with these characters as well.**


End file.
